Lily and James Through the Years
by Invaderk
Summary: [JPLE]Lily and James through school and beyond.


A/N: I thought of this after posting "Fluff, Weddings, and Confessions" and I had to write it. it's short, sweet, and straight to the point. Enjoy. BTW, there was a glitch that made the font way too big. I hope it fixes itself. If not, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Lily and James Through the Years **

First Year. 

Oh, how Lily hates that boy – James Potter. Ever since her first day at Hogwarts, he's been a nightmare. He makes fun of her retainer and pulls on her pigtails. He is always with his three cronies, and they are incredibly popular.

Unexpectedly, though, James Potter helps her find her way through the castle when she is lost. He says that he is 'pure-blood' or something like that, so he knew beforehand all about the castle. He isn't bigheaded when he tells her this, though, he is just saying. Maybe he isn't that after all.

James always picks on that pale, unattractive boy in Slytherin. Lily considers telling him off for this, but at that moment, while James is sitting by himself reading, the pale boy hexes him from behind. James retaliates because that's what James does. Lily sighs and shakes her head.

o-o-o

Second Year. 

James Potter is annoying her more and more, and she isn't sure why. It just seems to be the fact that Lily is around the most. She is almost never alone, for she is quite popular, but James always seems to want to harass her more than anybody else. Lily can't imagine why, for she's nothing special. And her hair is frizzy and obnoxiously-colored, too.

James won't leave her alone. Him and his friend Sirius are always getting into mischief. Lupin always watches on and sometimes joins in with that Peter kid. James is really a ringleader.

o-o-o

Third Year 

James really can't take a hint, Lily decides. He follows her around and sends her a Valentine's Day card. It really is sweet, but a wee bit too obsessive.

_Her eyes are as green as a turtle, _

_Her hair is as bright as a flower, _

_She is so amazing, she sends me a-gazing, _

_For every minute of every hour_.

Lily laughs as she reads this, but James really has no right to kiss her on the cheek like that.

o-o-o

Fourth Year 

James has a girlfriend. Lily is slightly hurt, but not really surprised. Half the girls can't wait to get their hands on James, anyway, and he's more than happy to comply. He's really quite full of himself, Lily decides; he struts around the castle like he owns the place. He's really spectacular on the Quidditch field, too, and that goes to his head.

James brakes up with his girlfriend, and Lily does a dance in the common room. Sirius asks her what she's dancing about and she lies and says she has ants in her pants. Sirius walks away laughing. Lily walks away blushing.

James scores ten goals against Slytherin and Lily gives him a congratulating hug. He squeezes her way too tightly and she gags. He's offended and she's embarrassed.

o-o-o

Fifth Year 

James is so full of himself, his head is likely to explode. Either that, or carry him off somewhere. He won't stop asking her out and it bothers her. Not only does James bother her, but her feelings bother her, too. It's almost as if he's grown on her. She shuts down her feelings.

She hates being called a 'mudblood' and she officially hates Snape. Looks like he's going to have to find another Potions partner to work with. She's slightly saddened because he was alright before and they worked well together. Actually, usually they wiped the floor with the rest of the class.

Lily's glad, though she tries not to show it, that James defends her.

o-o-o

Sixth Year 

Sirius Black needs to take a break from taunting her. Lily wishes Remus would stop giving her Freud's psychoanalysis sessions. She wishes he would work on Peter instead, and she regrets giving him Freud's book for Christmas.

James is as bigheaded as ever, but something's changed. She's not sure what.

James and Severus have a midnight duel and end up in the hospital wing. If James and Snape hadn't had such superb grades, they'd have probably been expelled.

James hasn't come out of the infirmary yet. Lily visits him and ignores Snape. But that's okay, because Snape's ignoring her back. She hopes he spills giggling potion on himself.

Lily decides she'd better be careful about what she wishes for.

o-o-o

Seventh Year 

N.E.W.T.s are terrible, but James comes back from vacation a changed man. He's shrunken his ego and he's rather nice. He respects Lily's privacy and personal space, and he hasn't asked her out yet. Lily's almost disappointed at his silence and wants him to talk to her again.

After a week or so of saying nothing to her, James asks her out. Before she knows it, the words "Alright" are sliding out of her mouth and she's with James. Sirius and Remus do a happy dance, accompanied by Peter on the tambourine. Things are back to normal.

Snape walks into Potions class late one morning and rubs his left arm a lot, as if he's in pain. James is suspicious, Lily is through with Snape.

o-o-o

Years Later 

Lily puts little Harry to bed and sits with James in the living room. Life is good, despite the war raging on. They've been in hiding for quite some time, but Lily knows her secret is safe with Sirius. Lily and James talk about their future plans. The door bursts open. Someone draped in a dark cloak steps through the door. A tall, thin someone with his wand drawn and his red eyes narrowed, a wicked grin plastered on his thin, evil lips…

Lily loves James. James loves Lily. Voldemort hates everything.

o-o-o

_FIN_

* * *


End file.
